South Park Season 17
by andy55
Summary: All New Things Happen In South park Now as Season 17 has started Cartman s Other Brother and more romance to come
1. S17x01 Cartmans New brother

Clyde is in his House cleaning the attic out

Jesus Christ this is annoying cleaning out the attic said Clyde

Clyde sighs and continues cleaning until he sees a box and opens it

looks like another pile of rubbish said Clyde

...

Clyde picks it up and throws it in the bin but notices a laminated piece of paper still hanging in the box so Clyde gets it out of the box and blows the dust off the paper

What is this? asked Clyde

Clyde reads on and realizes what it is.

ah my birth certificate, wait a minute why is there a brother part in my birth certificate replied Clyde

Clyde opens the piece of paper out of the laminated plastic and looks at his birth certificate and reads it

...

Birth Certificate

Clyde .E Donovan.

Mother: Betsy (Deceased)

Father: Jack Tenorman

Brother: Eric T. Donovan (Renamed to Cartman)

...

Clyde`s eyes almost pop out of their sockets

My god my real father is dead and my relative is Cartman no way I got to get to Cartman`s house now said Clyde

Clyde runs with the certificate in his hands and heads for Cartman`s house

...

Meanwhile at Cartman`s house, Cartman is in his room thinking of what to do next with the Jew.

I should really get that Jew tomorrow said Cartman

Cartman begins to think about it until a knock on the door is heard and Cartman walks out of his room and heads for the door.

...

Must be the Jew boy again said Cartman

It was raining and Cartman did not expect to see Clyde at his door.

Huh Clyde what are you doing here? asked Cartman

Clyde looked at Cartman and Sighed

...

Can we talk in your room please replied Clyde

Cartman looked worried and they walked up to his room and entered the room.

Okay what is this about Clyde? asked Cartman

Clyde passed Cartman the piece of paper.

...

What do you want me to do with this? asked Cartman

Clyde smiled at Cartman

Read it Cartman replied Clyde

Cartman looked at him and then went on to read the paper and he was shocked.

Wait a minute it cannot be no way! Yelled Cartman

...

Cartman stared at Clyde and couldn't believe it

We are Half Brothers Cartman replied Clyde

Cartman was worried then his mum entered

Oh hi Clyde is everything okay? asked Liane

...

Cartman was angry looking at his mum

Read this you didn't tell me did you? asked Cartman

Liane went on to read the birth certificate and she went silent

...

Eric I need to tell you something sit down with me you too Clyde replied Liane

Clyde nods at Eric Cartman`s mum

Eric you see your father Jack Tenorman was indeed your father but before me he was with another women and that is Clyde`s Mum so the fact is Clyde is your Half Brother said Liane

Cartman and Clyde were shocked when she told them

...

I can't believe it Clyde is my Half Brother replied Cartman

Clyde smiled and Cartman for the first time ever gave his Brother a nice hug.

Okay I will leave you to it Eric and Clyde you need to catch up said Liane

Cartman looks at his Brother and gets angry

...

They always call you Fat ass but they call me Fat piece of shit yelled Clyde

Cartman laughs at Clyde and He Frowns

Clyde don't worry about it now if Kyle and Stan come over don't tell them anything about it till we tell the teacher tomorrow at school replied Cartman

Clyde smiles at Cartman and Clyde goes home spending his night sleeping

...

Meanwhile At Clyde`s house

..

Wow finding out who my half-brother is amazing said Clyde

Clyde smiled and went to sleep and snored away.

...

The Next Day At the bus stop Cartman arrives next to Kenny

Cartman what took you so long? asked Stan

Cartman stares at Stan

I just needed to do some stuff I am ready now replied Cartman

..

Playing with your fat ass again said Kyle

Kenny and Stan laugh at Cartman

Aye don't call me fat you fucking Jew rat Yelled Cartman

Kyle got very angry at Cartman

Don't belittle my people you Fucking Fat ass! Kyle Yelled Back

...

The Bus Arrived and the boys got on but Cartman noticed Clyde was on the bus but acted very silent the whole trip.

Stan do you find something is strange with Cartman today? asked Kyle

Stan stares at Cartman

His problem is his fat ass and the crazy bitch driving the bus replied Stan

Crabtree turned around with anger in her eyes staring at the boys.

...

What did you say? asked Crabtree

I said Cartman is gay replied Stan

oh ok said Crabtree

She continued driving the bus and 15 mins later they arrived at school

...

Finally Here thank god said Stan

Kyle Smiled along with Kenny

They all got off the bus and headed into the school.

..

Meanwhile Clyde was talking with Bebe

So yeah not much to talk about said Clyde

Bebe Giggled at Clyde`s tone of voice until Cartman appeared

What the hell do you want? asked Bebe

...

Cartman just smiled at Clyde and walked off.

Clyde was still thinking about yesterday finding out the truth about his family.

...

The Bell Rang and Everyone Went to Class they all headed to Mr Garrisons Class.

..

Okay Children today we are going to talk about relatives of your family said Mr Garrison

Everyone wasn't prepared for what Mr Garrison wanted them to do.

Clyde Suddenly raised his hand up

Yes Clyde? Asked Mr Garrison

...

What if you're like me without a relative? asked Clyde

Garrison Thought about what Clyde said

True Fact Clyde you're not to do it since you`re the only one kid in your family replied Mr Garrison

Clyde smiled but Cartman stared at Clyde and smiled making Clyde notice his presence

...

Okay Kyle You first said Mr Garrison

Kyle got up and begun his relative speech.

Well my brother Ike is in this school he is Canadian and Jewish like me and we enjoy all the favourite things so yeah not much to tell basically replied Kyle

Kyle smiled at everyone in the class.

Okay Kyle Thank you I'll give you an A said Mr Garrison

...

Kyle walked over to his desk with a grin on his face

How about Wendy? Asked Garrison

Wendy Gets up and Smiles at Stan and begins her presentation

Well I have my mum and dad which someone here knows them very much and my Boyfriend Stan which is awesome and I consider Kyle my brother basically we all live quietly in this town and I always like meeting great friends just like Bebe and all that thank you said Wendy

...

Garrison was impressed by Wendy`s Speech as was Stan

Well Wendy that was incredible you get an A as well Replied mr Garrison

Wendy smiled heading back to her Seat.

Guess Eric your next said Mr Garrison

...

Clyde Gulped and Cartman just kept calm heading up to the front of the Class

Cartman sighs before beginning

Looks like Fat ass will fail whispered Kyle

Clyde just smiles at Cartman watching him closely

...

Okay my name is Eric Cartman and I have a half Brother named Scott Tenorman and my mum is at work like usual, my dad is dead who you might not know is Jack Tenorman so yeah and that's about it said Cartman

Garrison looked at him confused

Really that's your best effort I think you will get a F if you don't have more replied Mr Garrison

Clyde started getting edgy

...

Eric get back to your seat you are going to fail Yelled Mr Garrison

Suddenly Clyde got up off his chair

Stop Mr Garrison he has one more thing to add I said that I wasn't doing the presentation because Cartman had to do it first replied Clyde

Everyone was Confused even Mr Garrison

...

Clyde what on earth are you talking about? asked Mr Garrison

Clyde stared at Cartman

Should I tell them now Cartman? asked Clyde

Cartman nodded to Clyde and everyone was watching the two of them wondering what was going on

...

The thing is I have my birth certificate here today which will indicate my half-brother replied Clyde

He shows it up on the board and all the student`s saw it they were shocked even Mr Garrison was.

Clyde Donovan is my Half Brother said Cartman

Kyle and Stan were even shocked as much

...

there is no way they are related said Kyle

Cartman Smiled at Clyde and they hugged each other

When Wendy Fought Eric Cartman that day I was hurting inside scared for Cartman and myself I didn't want him to get hurt said Clyde

Wendy put her head down in shame

...

Okay that is the Presentation Mr Garrison replied Cartman

Mr Garrison and the Students were Speechless

I… ah... A+ murmured Mr Garrison

It was a shocking day Cartman and Clyde got an A + for the first time ever at school.

Find out what happens next on south park


	2. S17X02 Blanket and Comfort

The Bell Rang for Recess and Cartman got up same with Clyde and headed out to the lunch area.

Everyone in the school was talking about what they just heard

Can you Believe this Clyde`s half Brother Eric Cartman ewe said Bebe

Wendy Stared at her and Kyle

...

Well Bebe I kind of feel happy for Cartman now since he knows his other half-brother who is in the same grade so it is good for him so leave him be replied Wendy

Stan nods Agreeing With Wendy`s judgement

They all headed out to the Lunch area all the boys went to the Cafeteria and saw Darth Chef

Hello Children said Chef

...

Hey Chef replied the boys

Chef looks at the boys

How's it going? asked Chef

Stan stared at Chef

Bad replied Stan

...

Why Bad? asked Chef

Stan sighs

Clyde and Cartman are half Brothers replied Stan

Chef was Shocked at the news Stan told him.

...

Whoa what really said Chef

Cartman smiled and nods

They all grab their Lunch and head to the table except Cartman who walks over to Bebe.

Bebe Stares at Cartman wondering what he wants.

...

Cartman what do you want? asked Bebe

Cartman smiles at her and Clyde who is sitting next to his girlfriend Red

Cartman sighs very deeply

Bebe Can I talk to you in private? asked Cartman

...

Bebe stares at him thinking about it

Um sure Cartman replied Bebe

Bebe walks over with Cartman to his locker.

Cartman what do u want? asked Bebe

Cartman sighs taking a deep breath

...

Do you remember the day we all freak out about your boobs? asked Cartman

Bebe rolls her eyes

Yes you all acted like dogs kind of stupid if you ask me replied Bebe

Cartman stared at her with a serious look but Bebe was still confused

...

I really didn't mean to act like that at all said Cartman

Bebe smiles at Cartman

Well Cartman I forgive you for that I know your Clyde`s half Brother and have a gentle side too so would you like to hang out some time? asked Bebe

Cartman thought about it long and hard and nods to Bebe.

...

Everyone saw the two of them smiling

Cartman I still remember the time in your basement I enjoyed it maybe we can work our friendship out again said Bebe

Cartman turns around looks at her and gives her a smile she notices and returns the smile

You know Bebe I like your hair always have replied Cartman

Bebe giggles and smiles at Cartman

...

Wow they really are happy said Wendy

Red agreed with Wendy even Clyde noticed his Half Brother with Bebe.

Well Cartman I will see you around ok said Bebe

Cartman smiled and agreed with her

...

Bebe walked back to the girls turning around looking at Cartman and smiled

What was that all about Bebe? asked Wendy

Bebe blushed and smiled

um well I don't know really replied Bebe

...

Meanwhile at the boys table

Cartman what was that over? asked Kyle

Cartman stared at Kyle

Never you mind I had to talk to someone namely a girl about troubles I have been having. replied Cartman

...

Stan was worried about Cartman

you mean with your ass? asked Kyle

Cartman got pissed off at Kyle's comment

For the last time I am not fat I am buffed yelled Cartman

...

Bebe Smiled from the girls table to the boys table looking at Cartman

Why is Bebe Smiling at you Cartman? asked Kyle

Cartman gives Kyle a Grunt Stare

Stan smiles at Wendy knowing what is going on.

...

I will be back said Stan

Stan gets up and walks over to the girls table directing himself to his Girlfriend Wendy Testaburger

Wendy Notices Stan coming up to her and smiles at him

Stan? asked Wendy

...

Stan stares at Wendy but she returns a smile

Hello Wendy I um would like to talk over here please asked Stan

Stan directing her to his locker and she walks with him over there

What's up Stan? asked Wendy

...

Stan Smiles at her and she notices him smiling very charmingly today

I think Cartman and Bebe Like each other now replied Stan

Wendy nods Agreeing with him

Yes Well after finding out Cartman is Clyde`s Brother a lot changed between them said Wendy

Yeah I guess so replied Stan

...

Wendy Smiles at him and Stan pukes on his locker

Barfing again seems like your typical Stan said Wendy

Kenny Suddenly walks up to Bebe gets up on the chair and Bebe Stares at Kenny.

Kenny? asked Bebe

...

Kenny starts to smile at Bebe and takes his hood off and Bebe is shocked to see his cute face

I am… muttered Bebe

Before she could even speak Kenny gave her a perfect kiss on the lips and everyone was shocked.

Bebe couldn't help herself she smiled and blushed at Kenny.

...

Wow that was incredible replied Bebe

Kenny kept smiling at her getting off the chair and going to the boys table but he didn't know Bebe was watching his ass.

Bebe are you okay? asked Red

Bebe was still speechless and in love like never before and Kenny put his hood back on sitting down with the boys.

...

Wendy and red giggled at Bebe`s expression.

You know I find Kenny very attractive said Bebe

Wendy smiled at Stan and Kyle they noticed Wendy looking at them.

Kenny that was you weird said Cartman

...

Kenny just smiled at Cartman and turned around to see Bebe staring at him but Kenny looked back at the boys.

Kyle: Dude she totally likes you Kenny.

Kenny sighs and agrees with Kyle

The bell finally rang and they all went to class all except Jenny Simons who didn't know Cartman was still coming to class.

...

Jenny turned around and noticed Cartman had the shits about something

damn that Jew tells me I am fat all the time muttered Cartman

Jenny heard Cartman and smirked but Cartman heard her and turned to look at her.

Don't laugh at me poopy girl said Cartman

...

Jenny got furious at Cartman straight away and went to go hit him.

you're really going to hit me yes feel the anger inside you everyone teasing you about your bladder like I am fat feel the pain said Cartman

Jenny suddenly stopped and agreed with Cartman about what he said

Cartman I agree with you I do feel the pain of what you do replied Jenny

...

Cartman stared at her in shock.

Say what? asked Cartman

Jenny stared at him seriously and Cartman just looked at her dumbfounded but they entered Mr Garrison's class and sat down.

Cartman sighed listening to Mr Garrison until a hand connect to his own hand he had no idea who it was.

...

Huh said Cartman

Little did he know it was a girl he really knew it was Jenny Simons.

What are you doing? asked Cartman

Jenny smiled at Cartman Charmingly

...

Giving you comfort replied Jenny

Cartman just smiled at her and she noticed returning the smile.

Okay children we have a new student joining us you might all know him as Blanket said Mr Garrison

Kyle and Stan gasped seeing Blanket in their school

...

Hello everyone said Blanket

For the first time Heidi turner quickly fell in love with him thinking he was so cute.

Hello Blanket replied Heidi

Blanket smiled at her but didn't see Heidi`s hand touching his thigh.

...

Blanket felt different been touched by a girl on his first day at school.

Kenny was silent the whole lesson until a hand grabs his leg and Kenny noticed it was Bebe and he was enjoying every minute of it.


	3. S17X03 The Girl Around The Corner

The Bell rang and they went out for recess

Blanket went and sat down with the boys and they smiled seeing their friend again.

Meanwhile at Craig's Table

Kevin your annoying god damn you! yelled Craig

...

I am only trying to help said Kevin

Craig and Token are looking at Kevin with anger in their eyes

Please don`t get angry said Kevin

Get away from this table before I kick your ass! yelled Craig

...

Kevin gets up and walks off and goes to the corner where Stan`s table is nearby and starts crying

The boys start talking until they hear someone crying

I am only trying to fit in cried Kevin

Kevin continues crying and the boys look at him worried about him.

...

They all think im ugly said Kevin

Kyle gets up off his chair and stares at Kevin

Kevin you're not ugly replied Kyle

Kevin started crying more not believing him

your just saying that cried Kevin

...

Kyle felt real bad for Kevin and put his head down in shame but then got an idea in his head

Kyle smiled at Kevin knowing what he had to do.

Kyle starts singing to the class and Kevin too.

...

Kyle:

Because I got know what I have to do

Don't let bullies get in your and prove what you can do

True girl you know it's true even if other people hate you too

...

Kevin:

Some kids think I am strange because I look like a douche

But I will not let that bother me because that is who I am

...

Cartman:

she was unhappy because she had no boy to answer her hearts call

But she doesn't know that it is not over.

...

Clyde:

Don't give up on yourself it's not over yet just like meand you

I want to be cool and settle down with the boys too.

...

Stan:

Some kids think I am dumb for being with Wendy

But I won't let that get me down because it is my life.

...

Token:

Kids pick on me because I'm black

but I don't care if they hate me anyway.

...

Butters:

True dude you know it's true even if other people don't really want you too

...

Kevin:

Don't you forget we know you too

...

Cartman:

That's why we are here picking on queers and ripping on Jews but I won't let that bother because that is who I am.

...

Kyle:

You can't let fat asses get to you even if there here

but don't worry about it because we all live together in this town just like me and you found it weird but hey we didn't let that bother us cause that's who I am.

..

Boys:

Because we know what we have to do.

...

Kevin:

I get picked on like a British boy does but we all know his retard and I won't let Craig get me down

not as long as Kyle`s here to cheer me up.

...

Kyle:

We all find it strange in this school but we all find the way ripping on people is fun too.

True Heidi you know it's true even if other people don't like you too.

...

They Finish singing and sit down but Heidi has a tension in her heart and she could feel it but what was it.

The bell rang and they went home and Cartman was by himself and noticed someone stalking him.

Butters is that you? asked Cartman

Cartman was confused that Butters was at home already.

...

Cartman continued walking home until he turned around and saw Heidi turner watching him.

Heidi what do you want? asked Cartman

Heidi smiled at him very charmingly and Cartman focused his eyes someone else trying to not look at her.

do I look nice today? asked Heidi

...

Cartman rolled his eyes trying not thinking.

you're a fat and ugly bitch replied Cartman

Heidi stares at him with confidence in her eyes.

Fuck you Cartman! yelled Heidi

..

Heidi went to walk away so did Cartman they didn't speak and they both went to their homes to bed.

Meanwhile at Heidi`s house.

What an asshole said Heidi

Heidi started brushing her hair in the bath room until her heart started pounding feeling sore in her heart.

...

why does that keep happening I better lay down said Heidi

Heidi was still having a restless night and couldn't sleep very well.

...

Meanwhile At Cartman`s house.

Cartman went into the toilet and was reading a book but all he could think about is the girl who followed him this afternoon.

This is getting annoying stupid hippie girl follow me around said Cartman

Cartman finished in the toilet and heads to bed snoring away without a care in the world.

...

The next day at the bus stop the boys were waiting for the bus.

Cartman what are you doing? asked Kyle

Cartman gave Kyle a grunt stare

nothing damn hippie replied Cartman

...

Stan just stood there getting annoyed with Cartman bickering.

Well today is Wendy, Bebe and Heidi`s Birthdays so we got to be extra nice since Kenny broke up with Bebe last night said Stan

Kyle and Cartman laughed but Kenny tried to ignore them and the bus arrived so they got in the bus heading for school.

Heidi Turner was the only one not talking on the bus which made Cartman laugh.

...

End of Episode


	4. S17X04 The Beautiful Blonde

The bus finally got to School and in no time they all headed to Class but for some reason a girl was crying outside the school and Cartman noticed heading outside to see what was wrong.

Heidi Turner was the girl Crying that no one remember her birthday until now.

What do you want ass face? asked Heidi

Cartman got offended by her comment

I am not an ass face you sneak turner fucker Yelled Cartman

Heidi looked at Cartman and started to sob.

...

just leave me alone fat boy cried Heidi

Cartman goes to walk back inside but instead sighs and sits next to Heidi.

Heidi gets up ready to go for class but Cartman stops her

Wait Heidi I am sorry said Cartman

...

Heidi turns around staring at Cartman

What? asked Heidi

Cartman gives out big deep sigh

I don't expect anything less then you to hate me I mean I am fat and big boned but who cares replied Cartman

Heidi began to understand Cartman`s feelings but she got side tracked by that and they both headed to class.

...

Well Finally Eric and Heidi where the hell were you? asked Mr Garrison

Cartman let out a big sigh completely ignoring Mr Garrison

They all watched Cartman but Mr Garrison eventually went back to teaching again.

Okay we are today learning about how to make a Friends album taking pictures of your friends for your new photo album to keep for your selves said Mr Garrison

The Students got intrigued and Mr Garrison gave them each an album book and camera.

...

You report back on Monday with as much photos as you can get it said Mr Garrison

All the Students nod to Mr Garrison and the Bell rings for Recess.

...

The boys go and get lunch from Darth Chef and he stared at the children.

Hello Children said Chef

Hey Chef replied the boys

Chef smiles at the Children but they are unhappy

What's a wrong kids? asked Chef

...

The boys give a deep sigh.

3 girls have birthdays today and we don't know what to do replied Stan

Chef Smiles at the Children knowing that they needed Help

Children it is very easy you all know that a girl likes unique things so you just have to find it okay now take your lunch and go said Chef

The boys nod and smiles saying goodbye to chef heading to their table.

...

Meanwhile at the school admin office a new boy was joining the fourth grade he had no history knowing his mum or dad and had to take care of himself since age 3.

Okay so your Mr…. asked Kurt

Max let out big deep sigh.

My name is Max and that's it replied Max

Kurt nods and let`s max go out to lunch.

...

Meanwhile at lunch the boys were enjoying their food until a kid entered the lunch area.

Oh great they are looking at me I might get hurt whispered Max

Max was really scared being at a new school and walked away.

I wish I had someone I could talk to said Max

After a while max finally got to fit in and was happy to be in South Park.

...

All the girls headed to the playground and the boys soon followed them to the playground.

Kenny was walking around minding his own business until a voice called his name and he spun around focusing on his ex-girlfriend Bebe.

What Bebe? asked Kenny

Bebe smiled at him very charmingly.

do you think you could take your hood off please asked Bebe

...

Kenny smirked but resisted not to.

Sorry I just can't replied Kenny

Bebe frowned but had an idea getting closer to him.

Kenny if you do ill… muttered Bebe

Bebe whispered in his ear and Kenny got excited.

...

I will come to your house tonight when your parents go to bed okay said Kenny

Bebe nodded blushing at Kenny which he smiled back.

Kenny joined the boys again but was excited about tonight.

The Bell rang and they headed home but yet again Cartman got followed by Heidi turner.

...

Cartman sighed very deeply.

Heidi why do you keep following me? asked Cartman

Heidi smirked at Cartman but he was still confused.

can I come to your house? asked Heidi

Cartman looked at her in a weird way

...

What yelled Cartman

Heidi rolled her eyes at Cartman.

I said can I come to your house please replied Heidi

Cartman thought about it and nodded

Heidi followed Cartman to the door but stopped.

...

Well you coming in or… Muttered Cartman

Before he could speak Heidi turner grabbed his shirt and forced him closer to her and kissed him wrapping her arms around him and Cartman was stunned after they finished the kissing.

I have always wanted to see what that felt like said Heidi

Cartman just went up to his room and Heidi followed him but locked the door so Cartman couldn't escape.

Heidi why did you lock my damn room yelled Cartman

...

Heidi smiled nailing Cartman on a wall and started kissing him and after awhile she let go but Cartman reacted getting her back with a kiss as well which went on for 10 minutes and then he let go for air.

Well that was nice Cartman replied Heidi

Cartman agreed with her and they both laughed while Heidi left to go home.

Kick ass said Cartman

...

Meanwhile at Bebe`s house

okay Bebe good night said Mr Stevens

Bebe smiled at her father

Night Dad replied Bebe

...

The Parents went to their room and fell asleep but little did her parents know Kenny came in her window and Bebe woke up immediately.

Good you're here Kenny whispered Bebe

Kenny smiles and stares at Bebe focusing on her whole body.

So what do you want to talk about? asked Kenny

Bebe smirked giving Kenny a huge hug and Kenny enjoyed every last minute of it.

...

Thanks for the hug said Kenny

Bebe winked at Kenny and he noticed her.

Can you take it off now? asked Bebe

Kenny smiled at her nicely.

...

On one condition replied Kenny

Bebe looked at him confused wondering what he wanted.

You have to kiss me first said Kenny

Bebe blushed intensely like never before.

I... um ah screw it muttered Bebe

...

She leaned over to Kenny and wrapped her hand around his body and gave him a huge kiss and Kenny was so happy he enjoyed the whole 18 seconds of it.

...

They both smiled at each other and as Kenny promised he started to take his hood off and when it came off Bebe was in shock seeing a cute boy with blonde hair staring her in the eyes.

oh wow you're beautiful replied Bebe

Kenny started to blush from her compliment and Bebe smiled charmingly.

heh yeah I am a blonde too said Kenny

Bebe nodded and smiled at Kenny as the two gazed at each other for at least three hours and both fell asleep in her bed.

...

End of Episode


	5. S17X05 Mall Trip

The next Day the boys are waiting at the bus stop

Dude can you believe Wendy tried to hook Kenny up with Bebe again said Stan

Kenny laughed at the three boys but they were curious about him laughing

Kenny did you do something? asked Cartman

...

Kenny just smiled at them

Maybe I did or maybe I didn't hard to tell replied Kenny

The boys looked at him in confusion and the bus arrived.

They got on the bus and headed to school.

...

so how did you go with the pictures last night Kyle? asked Stan

Kyle smiles at Stan and they stare at each other.

Great Stan, me and Ike did well with them replied Kyle

Stan smiled at Kyle

...

Good work then said Stan

Cartman was playing with his fingers and Kyle noticed.

What are you doing fat ass? asked Kyle

Cartman glared at him

...

Aye don't call me fat you sneaky Jew rat! yelled Cartman

Kyle got furious with Cartman

Don't belittle my people fucking fat ass Kyle Yelled back

The bus finally arrived at the school and they got off heading off to Mr Garrisons Lesson.

...

Okay children how are the Photos coming along? asked Mr Garrison

They all got up and showed Mr Garrison there albums and was impressed except Cartman who didn't bother with it.

Heidi felt bad for Cartman so she raised her hand up.

Can you allow me to help Cartman with his photos over the weekend? asked Heidi

...

Mr Garrison looked at Heidi in Confusion but agreed with her anyway

Seriously you want to help Eric replied Mr Garrison

Heidi Nodded to Mr Garrison and he agreed with Heidi.

They all sat down and studied doing their maths while Mr Garrison read a book.

...

Heidi what was that over? asked Cartman

Heidi heard Cartman and looked at him in the corner of her eye and smiled charmingly as the boys watched her.

Stan whispered to Wendy and they both smiled knowing something about Heidi and Cartman.

What are you two whispering about? asked Heidi

...

Wendy smiled at Heidi

oh nothing replied Wendy

The Bell rang and recess started and the students went out for lunch.

Cartman are you in love with Heidi turner? asked Kyle

...

Cartman glared at him

no I am not you stupid Jew! Yelled Cartman

Kyle got offended by Cartman yet again

Don't belittle my people you fucking fat ass! Kyle Yelled Back

...

Stan rolled his eyes getting annoyed with the two of them fighting.

Meanwhile at the Girls lunch table

Heidi guess what happened last night said Bebe

Heidi set her attention looking at Bebe

What? asked Heidi

...

Bebe Giggled

Kenny and I made out when he took his hood off when my parents were in bed replied Bebe

The girls giggled thinking about what Kenny looks like only Bebe knew tho.

Believe it or not his blonde and has the most beautiful eyes that I gazed at for three hours and we fell asleep in the same bed said Bebe

...

The girls gasped in shock

wow you slept with him asked Wendy

Bebe Smiled at the girls and turned her attention to Kenny and he noticed.

oh boy said Kenny

...

The boys stare at Kenny wondering why he is blushing then they see Bebe giggling with the girls

Kenny if I didn't know better you went to Bebe`s house last night didn't you? asked Stan

Kenny nods to Stan and Cartman is disgusted

you slept at a damn girl's house you pervert! Yelled Cartman

...

Everyone looked at the boys and watch Kenny very closely.

Cartman your one to talk replied Kenny

Cartman glared at him with anger in his eyes

What is that supposed to mean? asked Cartman

Kenny smirks at Cartman knowing full well what he saw.

...

I saw you in your room yesterday as I passed by with your so called friend replied Kenny

Cartman was very angry and about to pop.

You were spying on me how dare you Kenny! yelled Cartman

The girls stared at Cartman but Heidi was silent the entire time

...

So who was the girl? asked Stan

Cartman looked at Stan

Never you mind and for your business Kenny she was there to help me with my photo work said Cartman

Kenny understood Cartman but Kyle was still curious.

...

I don't date girl`s you guys know that said Cartman

The boys nod but the girls giggle and they continue talking

oh you mean Heidi turner replied Stan

The girls suddenly stop talking and heard Stan`s voice.

...

What Heidi you were at Cartman`s house yesterday? asked Bebe

Heidi Blushed and nodded to the girls.

I was helping him out with the photos what`s wrong with that? asked Heidi

Wendy let out big sigh.

...

Don't you know Cartman doesn't date girls and okay you went there to help him replied Wendy

Heidi and Bebe Smiled at Kenny and Cartman as the Bell rang they were heading to class and Cartman was putting stuff away in his locker when Heidi came to him.

Eric said Heidi

Cartman looked at Heidi while she smiled at him

Heidi I got to be careful dude replied Cartman

Heidi nods and smile agreeing with him

...

I know we had to lie dude said Heidi

Both them smiled heading in the class

Okay children today we are going to learn about relationships here with me is Sharon marsh here to talk about the subject so show her respect said Mr Garrison

Straight away Cartman puts his hand up and Sharon is shocked Cartman is interested in the subject.

Eric what is your question? asked Sharon

...

Cartman stared at her and Heidi and smiled

I want to know if somehow you get emotions for a girl while working with them what should the boy or girl do? asked Cartman

Sharon thinks about that all the rest of the class stare at Cartman in shock.

Eric I think that if the boy feels that way they should kiss to let the emotion run free it will save the boy relief trust me I know replied Sharon

Cartman nods agreeing with Stan`s Mum

...

Now with relationships you have to be careful the girl doesn't toy with your emotions it's a plus to know this take for instance Stan and Wendy they left each other but after a while got back together which made them sterile for a while but you get that way with our family said Sharon

Stan and Wendy Smile at Sharon marsh agreeing with her theory

Kyle suddenly puts his hand up to ask a question

yes Kyle? asked Sharon

...

Kyle is very nervous and blushes a lot

I kind of have a crush on this girl see but don't know how to go about it said Kyle

Sharon smiles looking at Kyle

Kyle interesting thing you brought up how to impress a girl into liking you, take Kyle for instance he doesn't know if any girl would like him seeming his Jewish I am here to tell you Jews are not that bad they can be friendly at times so give them a try replied Sharon

Sharon smiles at Kyle who noticed and blushes trying to think about his crush on Jenny Simon

...

Kyle I think we should talk outside class I will be right back said Sharon

Stan wondered who Kyle`s crush was on

Jenny was thinking long and hard remembering a while ago smiling at Kyle.

Meanwhile outside Sharon started talking to Kyle

...

So who is this crush on and I can guide you Kyle through the steps asked Sharon

Kyle let out a big sigh

oh boy whispered Kyle

Sharon knew he was shy.

...

Kyle I think your shy or something? asked Sharon

Kyle blushed and still couldn't stop thinking about the time he would of got invited to the mall

well ever since she came to this school I have been keeping tabs on her now that I hit grade four I have been well more aware of her and she is nice and wanted to invite me to the mall at one stage with Lola replied Kyle

Sharon gasped knowing who Jenny Simon and Lola were.

you like them both? asked Sharon

...

Kyle blushed and nods to Sharon marsh.

They both head back in and she continues the lesson.

Okay well after having a talk with Kyle I will talk about crushes now you get them a lot take my son for instance at the start of third grade he had a crush on Wendy testaburger and after a long time they decided to leave each other than later on came back to each other that is true romance but Kyle you like these two girls and you don't know if she will reject you so it will be hard you give it time and all will work out said Sharon

Kyle nods keeping silent about it all but Jenny quickly looks at Kyle and stares back at Sharon but Sharon knows better smiling back at Jenny

Okay well thank you and Mr Garrison will take over said Sharon

...

The students clap and Mr Garrison goes to speak but the recess starts.

They head out to the playground and when Jenny is alone Kyle heads over and wants her to talk by his locker she then follows him to the locker

Jenny was feeling very nervous as was Kyle

Jenny you asked a while ago if I want to go to the mall remember said Kyle

Jenny stares at him

...

yeah I did and? asked Jenny

Kyle starts blushing and smiles at here

well I was wondering can we still go asked Kyle

Jenny smiles at Kyle who is still blushing

...

hmm I guess we could replied Jenny

Kyle smiles at Jenny who notices him smiling

Kyle why not after school okay asked Jenny

Kyle smiles at Jenny

...

cool thanks Jenny replied Kyle

Jenny kisses him on the cheek and Kyle`s eye light up

Listen Kyle keep quiet about this say nothing to Bebe or Wendy but I seem to like you very much said Jenny

Kyle Gasps and blushes

Really you do cool replied Kyle

...

Jenny smiles at Kyle and he stands there still stunned after the kiss.

Kyle I didn't think you swung for the same team said Jenny

Kyle looked at her in shock

I am not gay okay I like girls replied Kyle

...

Jenny nods to him and kisses him on the cheek yet again.

Jenny walked off going to her friends again and Kyle found himself in love and the boys came back to see Kyle looking at Jenny.

Dude you didn't? asked Stan

Kyle smiles nodding to Stan

...

Cartman laughed at Kyle but got kicked in the nuts for laughing by Kyle.

God Damn you Jew rat! Yelled Cartman

Cartman was furious but the Bell rang and they head into class

Children before we get started I heard a rumour that Jenny has got a Mall date this afternoon? asked Mr Garrison

...

Everyone looks in shock but Jenny just blushes not saying a word and Kyle tells her not to with sign language.

I can't say who it is sorry Mr Garrison replied Jenny

Mr Garrison looks at Jenny with glare in his eyes but drops the subject continuing with the lesson.

Kyle what's the deal with this drawing you're doing? asked Stan

Kyle Gulps and blushes but Mr Garrison stares at Kyle Broflovski.

...

Well Kyle why are you drawing in my Class room! Yelled Mr Garrison

Kyle got real scared of Mr Garrison and closed his book

You got in trouble ha said Cartman

Mr Garrison glares at Eric as well but Kyle remains calm.

...

The bell eventually rings after 2 hours of boredom for school to be let out and Kyle was completely happy about it.

Kyle was walking out since he was the only one left besides Mr Garrison and Jenny Simon who grabbed him

You didn't forget about the trip to the mall Kyle? asked Jenny

Kyle was very nervous at the sight of Jenny Simon.

...

I ah I… muttered Kyle

Before he could get a word in Jenny Kissed him yet again on the cheek and Kyle had a big smile on his face and that was Kyle`s cue for mall time.

They headed off to the Mall and Jenny held Kyle`s hand who was still a little nervous but Jenny comforted him so he kept calm.

Jenny what are we going to do today? asked Kyle

Jenny smiled at Kyle and laughed at him giving him a hug.

...

Kyle lets have afternoon tea here okay replied Jenny

Kyle nodded in excitement happy as the hill.

They enjoyed been at the mall eating nachos then went to the movies together holding hands until they realized Stan and Wendy were there and they were caught.

Wendy was the first to gasp at the two been together.

...

hold on a minute you like Jenny? asked Stan

Kyle went real silent blushing and Wendy noticed and giggled.

Kyle I.. muttered Jenny

Before she could finish Kyle kissed her on the lips a sight she would have never thought possible.

...

Wendy and Stan were in shock as was the entire crowd in the movie theatre.

They separated their kiss and they were pumped for more and they decided to leave the mall and go off to Jenny`s secret base no one knew about and they started kissing in there.

She let go looking at Kyle smiling at him.

Kyle I um like you a lot said Jenny

...

Kyle smiled blushing intensely and she noticed giving him a kiss on the cheek then leaving for home while Kyle was in a state of love and smiling about it.

After a while he headed home and they went to their beds thinking about today.

End of Episode


	6. S17X06 Don't Deny the Love Cartman

The next day at the bus stop the boys were waiting at the normal spot

So Kyle enjoy your mall trip yesterday asked Stan

Stan smiled at Kyle knowing what he saw at the cinema but Kyle was quiet.

oh that so sweet the Jew is in love said Cartman

Kyle got furious at Cartman.

...

Cartman don't said Kyle

Cartman started to laugh at Kyle but he wasn't happy.

I am warning you yelled Kyle

Cartman just smirked staring at Kyle and Stan rolled his eyes then the school bus arrived and they got on.

...

They were quiet the whole time until they got to school and Kyle saw Jenny while Stan went to see his girlfriend Wendy testaburger but Cartman was alone not a thing to do since Kenny was hanging out with Bebe his new girlfriend.

Cartman was walking around since he was early for school and was walking around back and forth with the shits.

The guys think they can desert me and I have no one to talk to whispered Cartman

Cartman kicked a stone and it hit Heidi turner she was hurt

...

Watch it Cartman said Heidi

Cartman heard her and sat down still with the shits

What`s wrong Cartman? asked Heidi

Heidi was worried about Cartman who was angry with the world.

I have no one to talk to it is pathetic maybe I am too replied Cartman

...

Cartman got up and kicked another stone and gave out a big sigh but Heidi watches him closely.

Cartman I... murmured Heidi

Heidi Trailed off forgetting what she would say Cartman stared at her and they headed in the school getting their stuff ready for class but she heard Cartman crying at his locker and that really worried her but they got into class.

Okay children today we are going to see your photos and if you haven't got yours Cartman I will give you detention! yelled Mr Garrison

...

Cartman gulped and the rest gave the teacher the photos but Mr Garrison wasn't surprised about Eric.

Well looks like Detention for you Cartman said Mr Garrison

Cartman was about to walk out until Heidi turner did something unexpected and grabbed his shirt leaned forward and kissed Cartman passionately on the lips the whole school was in shock at the events.

Dude Holy shit said Stan

Kyle stared at them in shock

...

Totally replied Kyle

The boys were shocked at Heidi`s actions towards Cartman who went to go out but instead gave Mr Garrison his photos and he was amazed to see Heidi and himself with her parents and his mum.

Eric incredible for once I am giving you an A for this said Mr Garrison

Cartman was so happy he jumped for joy and they continued the lesson.

...

Well students the bell went early today so see you after recess said Mr Garrison

They left class for lunch and they all sat together eating their lunches.

Cartman Heidi really likes you said Stan

Cartman rolled his eyes at the boys getting annoyed.

..

You're getting on my nerve Stan and Jews are fags no doubt about it said Cartman

Kyle heard him punching Cartman in the arm and Kenny laughed at Cartman.

They all looked at Cartman noticing he was watching Heidi Turner something they knew something was up.

Earth to Cartman said Kyle

...

Cartman stared at Kyle and was angry

Don't earth me you fag yelled Cartman

Kyle punched him again but Heidi giggled and the girls heard her.

Heidi I have a feeling you like Cartman asked Wendy

...

Heidi stared at her and lied to her

no replied Heidi

Bebe knew she was lying to cover herself from them annoying her then Cartman got up to put his lunch tray back and Heidi was doing the same and they looked at each other but Cartman was very silent staring at her with that he walked off.

She knew it was time to stop hiding her feelings so she came over to him and he turned around to look at her

...

Cartman I was wondering would… murmmurered Heidi

She trailed off being shy and Cartman laughed at her so he decided to fart in her face

Take that Heidi replied Cartman

Heidi was disgusted but grabbed Cartman by the Shirt with a big temper in her eyes.

Farting in my face you hopeless son of a bitch how dare you but yet you're too sweet to lose I like rebels said Heidi

...

Cartman looked at her strangely and she got confused too.

Why am I so pathetic? asked Cartman

Heidi looked at him in confusion she tapped him on the shoulder

You're not pathetic Cartman you are just… murmmurered Heidi

She lost thoughts of words when Cartman gave her a kiss returning it and the boys and girls were shocked to see Cartman kissing a girl they parted way and Chef saw them which made him smile

Wow you are great Cartman catch you later said Heidi

...

Heidi returned to her table same did Cartman to his but the whole school went back to what they were doing.

Seriously Dude no way said Stan

Kyle was still shocked after seeing Cartman and Heidi kissing each other but stared at him anyway

Cartman so much for hating girl's right? asked Kyle

...

Cartman glares at him with anger but Stan rolled his eyes and Kenny laughed

Shut your god damn mouth Kyle! yelled Cartman

Kyle was furious but tried ignoring him and the bell rang for class

The Students headed in but they were keeping an eye on Cartman.

...

Okay Children Settle down we are now going to have huge debate for ones who think we should have a south park flag and the others who don't in a group said Mr Garrison

Cartman looked around the room and smirked at Mr Garrison

Don't have fat ass do it he might break the flag once it is made or even the paper said Kyle

Everyone laughed with Kyle at Cartman but he was Furious at Kyle`s Comment.

Aye don't call me fat you god damn hippie Jew! yelled Cartman

...

Kyle glared at him with anger but Mr Garrison saw them arguing and was furious

Stop fighting in my class room now! Yelled Mr Garrison

They both stopped at the tone of Mr Garrisons voice and got scared by them

Stan raises his hand up high and Mr Garrison looks at Stan

...

yes Stanley what is it? asked Mr Garrison

Stan was really anxious to get to the toilet badly

I need the toilet quick please I can't hold any longer replied Stan

Garrison sighed and gave Stan the key

Very well Stanley said Mr Garrison

...

Stan rushes to the toilet really quickly and they continued the lesson until a huge fart was heard and the children laughed at the sound of it

That didn't sound healthy said Wendy

Stan exited the toilet and gave the key back to Mr Garrison and the Bell rang.

End of Episode


	7. S17X07 Heidis Sleepover Episode 1

They walk out to the hallway and start walking along but Cartman can't stop cracking up about Stan farting in the toilet.

Don't laugh at me Fat boy yelled Stan

The girls were watching Stan and giggled but Stan was embarrassed.

They all grabbed their lunch and sit down on their Chairs eating lunch with Clyde, butters and Craig.

...

Dude did you hear about Stan in the toilet? asked Cartman

Butter cracked up laughing as did Craig and Clyde but Stan was not amused.

Look seriously can you just stop replied Stan

Cartman stared at him so did Clyde

...

Alright Stan I will stop said Cartman

Suddenly they heard the girls giggling again.

I am worried a little for Stan said Wendy

...

Bebe looked at her so did Heidi but she was a little distracted by Cartman`s face again

will be fine Wendy okay Stan will be fine replied Bebe

The girls agreed until the four boys were in front of them and Jenny watched Kyle very closely.

Hello Girls said The Boys

...

The Girls wave saying hello to them.

Seriously your giggling is weird well anyway see you around said Stan

The boys followed Stan back to their seats and begin talking again.

did you hear token was caught beating on tweak? asked Kyle

...

Stan and Cartman were shocked and couldn't believe it.

no way replied Craig

Kyle stared at Craig and nodded yes to him.

The boys smiled at Kyle and agreed with him but Cartman still laughed about Stan`s toilet problem.

...

The Bell rang and they were heading to class but Kyle was Standing by his locker until Jenny appeared smiling at him and Kyle was really nervous wondering what she was going to do.

Jenny I need to… muttered Kyle

Kyle got lost in words when his shirt got pulled and Jenny gave him a kiss which changed his world around.

What the hell whoa said Kyle

...

Jenny giggled and the boys were in shock seeing Kyle getting kissed by a girl at school.

Catch you later Kyle replied Jenny

Jenny waved goodbye and Kyle smiled heading down the hall.

Cartman was putting his stuff away until Heidi popped up in front of him

...

hello Cartman said Heidi

Cartman glared at her not caring about anything.

What the Hell do you want? asked Cartman

Everyone watched them but they do knew Cartman hated girls

...

Just wanted to know if you need help with homework or anything? asked Heidi

Cartman looked at her in shock and couldn't believe she asked if she could help him

Say what you want to help me well by getting lost will be great help you smelly hippie replied Cartman

She got really angry at him grabbing his shirt and slapped him across the face.

...

I am not a hippie you stupid fat ass yelled Heidi

Cartman smirked looking at his locker collecting any books he needed but she noticed her picture was on Cartman`s locker and she was shocked.

Ah shits no don't look at that its nothing said Cartman

Heidi smiled at him even tho she was angry at him for calling her a hippie

...

is there anything else you want? asked Cartman

Heidi Thought about it long and hard but she remembered that a party of hers was coming up and she could invite boys and girls.

How would you like to come for a sleepover at my house the rest of the boys will be there? asked Heidi

Cartman was shocked when Heidi asked him as was the boys.

...

why should I? asked Cartman

Heidi smirked at him and gave him a hug but for the first time ever Cartman smiled about it

Okay I guess I can go replied Cartman

The Bell rang and they were ready to go home.

...

Cartman and the boys went to Heidi turner`s house for a sleepover and everyone was excited about it.

Meanwhile at Heidi`s house she was making drinks for the party until a knock on the door was heard it was the boys heading into Heidi`s house along with the girls too.

Welcome everyone drinks are ready and food so dig in okay said Heidi

Stan nodded to Heidi and begun talking to everyone

...

Party Is rocking right Kenny? asked Kyle

Kenny stared at Kyle and nods to him.

Sure dude replied Kenny

Stan was smiling and went over to talk with Kenny and Kyle

...

Guys how's it going so far? asked Stan

Kenny and Kyle looked at Stan who was smiling at them

Good Stan me and Kenny were just talking about the next debate remember replied Kyle

Stan smiled and kept continuing to talk with his friends while Cartman was enjoying his can of coke until Butters came over.

Hey Eric said Butters

...

Cartman looked at Butters wondering what he wanted

What do you want butters? asked Cartman

Butters smiled at Cartman and started twiddling his thumbs.

Well geez Eric I just came to say hello and talk replied Butters

Butters smiled and returned twiddling his thumbs

...

seriously Dude could you please stop with the thumbs It is really irritating me said Cartman

Butters quickly stopped twiddling his thumbs and Cartman watched him closely and Butters got himself a can of coke like Cartman has.

Finally Heidi came over to Cartman and smiled at him but Cartman just watched her not smiling at her at all.

Hey Eric said Heidi

...

Cartman just kept staring at her dumbfounded and she was smiling at him.

um yeah whatever said Cartman

Cartman walked off and Heidi frowned and parted ways too

Jenny knocked on the door when Kyle answered it he was shocked to see Jenny at the door.

J-Jenny muttered Kyle

...

Jenny was smiling at Kyle but he was nervous looking at her and he begun to smile and let her in.

Oh hey Jenny um what's up with Kyle? asked Bebe

Jenny whispered in Bebe`s ear and they both giggled with the girls.

Dude did I see you become nervous over Jenny? asked Stan

...

Kyle nods to Stan but Cartman comes over and laughs at Kyle but he wasn't impressed about it.

shut up Cartman! Yelled Kyle

Cartman continues laughing and Kyle gets even more furious.

Shut your god damn mouth you fucking fat ass! Yelled Kyle

...

Cartman stopped quickly hearing the fat ass remark from Kyle

Aye don't call me fat you damn Jew! Cartman yelled back

They both started getting angry at each other and Kenny along with Stan rolled their eyes.

seriously this again do you ever stop asked Stan

...

Stan rolled his eyes again and walked off but Kenny watched them and getting irritated at the same time.

Just Because I get nervous over a girl it doesn't mean you have to start! yelled Kyle

Cartman laughs at Kyle again

why not Jew? asked Cartman

Kyle got angry at Cartman yet again until Wendy came over and slapped both of them

...

Knock it off you two geez you're at a party said Wendy

Kyle and Cartman wiped their cheeks and continued talking.

Wendy heads back to the Girls and Stan joins Wendy.

Stan you okay? asked Wendy

...

Stan kicks the carpet and smiles at the same time

Yes Wendy I am fine replied Stan

Stan walks off and the girls continue talking also giggling

Kyle any ideas on the debate yet? asked Stan

...

Kyle looks at Stan nods no and Stan puts his head down shaking his head.'

Sorry Stan I just don't know yet replied Kyle

Stan sighs and puts his hand on Kyle`s shoulder and Cartman was walking around he then grabbed some potato chips and started eating until the packet was touched by Heidi Turner and Cartman stopped eating looking at her.

Do you Mind? asked Cartman

...

Heidi smiles nodding to Cartman and he just stood there dumbfounded once again.

Would you please let go of my hand you god damn hippie! Yelled Cartman

Heidi got furious when Cartman said Hippie to her again.

Would you quit the Hippie jokes you fucking fat ass! yelled Heidi

...

Cartman and Heidi were so mad at each other they parted ways not talking to each other for the rest of the night.

What a Jerk said Heidi

Cartman smirked hearing her comment from a distance

I heard that Hippie yelled Cartman

Heidi heard him from the corner of her eye and walked over to him again

..

You got something to say then say it to my face you prick! yelled Heidi

Cartman laughed at Heidi but she didn't find it amusing.

Don't laugh at me Fat ass or I will kick you're…. muttered Heidi

Before she could finish Cartman grabbed her shirt and kissed her on the lips and she was in an emotion like never before.

...

They parted their lips away and Heidi was shocked

That will quiet you down bitch! yelled Cartman

Heidi was angry with him but couldn't be bothered fighting with him.

Well everyone it's time for us girls to go to bed night said Heidi

...

The boys wave goodnight to the girls who sleep upstairs

Meanwhile upstairs the girls were getting ready for bed but Heidi was depressed and sighed deeply.

Wendy turned around to see a depressed Heidi Turner.

Heidi What`s wrong? asked Wendy

...

Wendy seemed worried about Heidi

How can you do it Wendy? asked Heidi

Wendy was confused of what she was asking

Do what? asked Wendy

...

Heidi let out a big sigh but Wendy was just standing their dumbfounded

How do you take your boyfriends crap I mean Cartman is very annoying yet your boyfriend is not? asked Heidi

Wendy patted Heidi on the back and smiled at her.

Because Stan isn't a bad irritable jerk and Cartman will never learn because he is so well up himself at times replied Wendy

...

Heidi agreed on what Wendy said and they both smiled at each other.

I guess your right there is no changing that bad mouthed asshole! yelled Heidi

Wendy laughed and so did Heidi they all giggled in the girls room but little did they know Cartman was walking passed about to go on to the toilet until he heard them talking about him.

They hate me? asked Cartman

...

Cartman stomped to the toilet with tears in his eyes and anger as well and finished in the toilet then headed downstairs not talking to anyone.

The boys all went to sleep in their sleeping bags but a certain boy couldn't sleep which was Cartman he was very pissed off and went out to the back thinking about what he should do.

Hmm it really isn't me to act nice I don't know whispered Cartman

Cartman falls asleep outside until morning.

End Episode


End file.
